Clonmel
Clonmel is the sixth and largest kingdom of Hibernia. Monarchy Halt O'Carrick originally comes from Clonmel, and it is revealed in The Kings of Clonmel that he was in fact heir to the throne, before being sabotaged by his younger twin brother who later became King Ferris. King Ferris was said to be jealous of power, but a generally weak ruler. It is this attitude which allowed the cult known as 'The Outsiders,' to come in and wreak havoc. These events occur in the 8th and 9th books of the series. After King Ferris is killed by Genovesan assassins, his and Halt's nephew; Sean comes to throne where he now resides as the current ruler. Etymology Clonmel is Irish for "honey vale". It's a town in the East of Ireland, the townseat of County Tipperary. Geography To the West of Clonmel, the Strait of Hibernia separates Hibernia from Araluen. To the east, it borders four of the remaining five kingdoms of Hibernia, the fith being Mourne. The capital of Clonmel is Dun Kilty, where the King's residence is. There are also a lot of trading and smuggling towns such as Port Cael, Fingle Bay and Mountshannon. Duffy's ford and Craikennis are also small villages found in Clonmel. Law and Order During the reign of King Ferris, and the corruption of The Outsiders the kingdom is one of little law and order. Confusion and terror are everywhere (although Clonmel is the last kingdom of Hibernia to fall) and many simple villagers were taken to build barricades around their houses. They weren't welcoming to travelers, and proved very suspicious of any foreigners, not that there were many in those days. During those months, farms were left alone and many were overrun with weeds. Dead animals were left in fields as farmers were too terrified to leave their homes to bury them.The Outsiders, enlisted bandits and terrorist groups in order to spread this fear and many a building and city were destroyed, burnt and the people massacred. In order to settle disputes, the traditional method of trial by combat is used, as well as the occasional public execution. The six kingdoms of Hibernia are famed for their distrust of each other, and though there is no 'open war' between them they all sabotage and attack each other. Each kingdom maintains small armies but these aren't made of skilled warriors, as Araluen's is, but rather of militia's and levies maintained for Skandian raids. Culture The kingdom's culture is clearly based of that of medieval Ireland, and the people speak the Common Language, but with a heavy accent that Halt is noted as having. Folk tales include stories of ''laechonnachie ''which are spiteful faerie folk, dressed all in green. A tavern in Craikennis took on the name of the sprite: The Green Harper. Another traditional myth is that of the Sunrise Warrior which tells of an ancient, powerful warrior who will come from the east when the six kingdoms of Hibernia are in peril. Halt, Will and Horace use the story to their advantage in order to save Clonmel, as Horace acts as this mythical hero. The people in Clonmel have proven to rather suspicious, and take easily to faerie stories and new religions; such as that of The Outsiders and their religion. Trivia * Hibernia's location, and etymology (Hibernia is the Latin name for Ireland) means we can safely assume that the island is based of Ireland. Category:Countries